L'aventurier de la Porte des Lamentations
by Zeugma412
Summary: Expédié en pleine mer par un livre ensorcelé, Severus Snape croit sa dernière heure arrivée avant d'être repêché par un étrange équipage. Au large de la Corne de l'Afrique, bien des secrets se cachent et les gens que l'on y croise sortent de l'ordinaire. UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici l'OS promis... qui finalement fera trois parties dont les deux dernières seront postées les

mardis 10 et 17 juillet.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'aventurier de la Porte des Lamentations

 _Première partie_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Les cachots, Poudlard._

"Alistair...

\- Oui, Sev ?

\- ... quelle est cette _chose_ ?

Ce que le Maître des Potions désignait du regard était un emballage posé sur la table, où un voile de poussière disputait la surface à des taches diverses et non identifées. Des étiquettes écrites dans la langue de Molière sur le carton en précisaient la nature.

"Un colis venant de France, et datant de... _1962 ?!_ Mais c'est ton année de naissance !

\- Ouaip ! C'était un envoi de ma Grand-Tante Vilma, pour l'occasion.

\- Il est intact.

\- Ah, ça, c'est toute une histoire !

Tu sais que ma mère avait dit zut à sa famille pour épouser un non-Sorcier. Au début de leur union, ils vivaient à la moldue et en étaient très heureux. Et puis... je me suis annoncé.

Ne te méprends pas, Sev, ils étaient contents que la famille s'agrandisse. Ils avaient claironné la bonne nouvelle à leurs proches, enfin, surtout ceux de papa. Maman, y'avait plus que tante Vilma qui lui parlait, celle qui vivait en parfaite moldue sur le littoral audois, en France, ce que ses cousins Sorciers collets montés ne lui pardonnaient pas. Bref, le jour de ma naissance, ma mère était dans la boucherie familiale quand elle a ressenti les premières contractions. Papa, affolé, l'a ramenée chez eux, en laissant la gestion des affaires à son commis.

\- Et ?

\- Ils avaient convenu avec Vilma, longtemps auparavant, que les lettres qu'elle leur enverrait, via la poste française, seraient adressées à la boucherie. Donc, la voiture des Postes est venu délivrer le colis ce même jour, et le commis l'a planqué dans l'armoire aux paperasses, là où se mettait le courrier moldu.

Eh bien, crois-le ou non, mais après que j'ai pointé mon museau, papa était tourneboulé...

\- Cela peut se comprendre.

\- ... et il n'a pas fait attention. Il a empilé des archives sur le colis et le tout s'est retrouvé dans la cave, quelques années plus tard. La boîte y a dormi trente ans.

Tu sais que mon père est mort, l'an dernier ?

\- Oui, tu me l'as dit.

\- Maman a mis longtemps avant de classer ses papiers et de retrouver ça. Elle me l'a donné quand je suis allé la voir, hier."

Severus observa à nouveau l'objet. Il était petit, assez plat. _Pas étonnant qu'il soit passé inaperçu._ Il le prit dans ses mains et le tendit au Minotaure.

"Ouvre-le, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

\- Pas la peine de se presser, Sev, c'est un cadeau d' naissance. Si c'est une layette, j'y rentre plus depuis longtemps.

\- Dans ce cas, on la gardera pour le premier enfant de Harry ou d'Elspeth. Allez, _ouvre !"_

Le Potionniste regarda son compagnon déchirer le colis en quelques secondes, jusqu'à laisser apparaître...

" Un bouquin !" s'écria Alistair.

 **.**

"Pourquoi Tante Vilma m'aurait envoyé ça, surtout comme cadeau de naissance ?!

\- Peut-être auras -tu la réponse dans l'enveloppe qui a glissé de la page de garde," la désigna Severus.

Le Minotaure la ramassa. Quelques mots y étaient écrits à l'encre violette : _Pour l'enfant de Léonia, quand il ou elle sera adulte._ Pas d'explications à l'intérieur, on voyait par transparence que l'enveloppe était vide.

"LA phrase qui tue ! grogna Alistair, si c'était Nemo qui l'avait lue, il m'aurait pas donné le bouquin avant mes cent ans."

Le Maître des Potions reprit le livre entre ses doigts. C'était une édition de 1931, plutôt bien conservée, et dont la quatrième de couverture annonçait la couleur.

"C'est un roman d'aventures qui conte les 400 coups d'un contrebandier, trafiquant d'armes et d'opium, il y a pratiquement un siècle.

\- Je sais que ça sonne politiquement incorrect, aujourd'hui, mais c'était légal à l'époque.

\- Ce livre... ta Grand-Tante aurait pu te le donner le jour de tes dix-sept ans... *

\- Le problème, Sev, c'est qu'elle a disparu deux jours après l'envoi du colis. Des voisins l'ont vue partir avec armes et bagages, et personne ne sait où elle est allée.

\- Hmm... ta parente semble être peu conventionnelle. Peut-être que tout cela est un jeu de piste pour la retrouver... avec des indices dans le livre ?

\- Eh ben, si elle attend depuis trente-cinq ans..."

Le Sorcier et le Minotaure ne savaient que penser de cette énigme, mais la résoudre ou non devrait attendre : Alistair avait ses cours de Mythologie à donner et Severus des potions à faire.

"Je vais quand même scanner le livre avant de m'y mettre, fit ce dernier au Minotaure, pour rechercher des maléfices. On n'est jamais trop prudent."

Il sortit sa baguette et trouva presqu'aussitôt des Sortilèges. Rien de dangereux. Il rangea son Artefact et prit à nouveau le livre dans ses mains.

 _Alistair ne m'en voudra pas si j'en lis quelques pages,_ pensa-t-il en soulevant la couverture.

 **.**

Deux heures après, le Potionniste lisait toujours la biographie romancée qu'il avait sous les doigts. L'auteur n'était pas banal, on sentait même qu'il avait horreur de la banalité et des conventions, toutes choses qui ne pouvaient que plaire à Vilma la fantasque. Et à Severus : il suivait les péripéties du boutre du héros, voguant sur la mer au milieu des dangers. Il était tellement dedans qu'il pouvait même entendre le clapotis des vagues sur la coque.

 _Mais je ne rêve pas, je l'entends vraiment !_

Revenant à lui, le Potionniste vit que son environnement familier se dissolvait pour le projeter bien loin dans l'espace et le temps. Il lâcha le livre. Mauvaise idée ! Ce geste le décala de son point d'atterrissage et il tomba à la mer,

à quelques mètres d'un bateau.

Il aurait pu le rejoindre facilement à la nage, mais le Destin ne l'aimait pas, quelle que soit l'époque et il fit une mauvaise rencontre : un poisson au corps orange et aux nageoires pareilles à des rubans rayés noirs et blancs.

 _Rascasse volante_ , eut-il le temps de penser, avant qu'une épine ne le pique et que la douleur n'explose dans sa main gauche.

Il commença à couler.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review.

Christine, non, il n'y aura pas de sauce bolognaise dans cette histoire. (Pas le temps d'en préparer, ;) )

 **.**

Nd'A : dans ce chapitre, Severus rencontre deux personnes ayant réellement existé. Les péripéties qui suivent, et leurs répliques, sont purement imaginaires.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'aventurier de la Porte des Lamentations

 _Deuxième partie_

 _ **.**_

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Henri... _Henri !..._ Il se réveille.

\- J'ai vu, Joseph. Bon sang, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste évanoui, il aurait ainsi échappé à la douleur."

Les phrases prononcées en français avaient ramené Severus à la conscience. Il était allongé sur une natte couvrant une table assez étroite, les cheveux détrempés, le bras gauche pris dans un étau qui se refermait chaque seconde un peu plus. La douleur... elle avait été sa compagne si longtemps qu'automatiquement il occlut. Sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il vit pour la première fois ses sauveteurs.

Dans un carré où deux personnes auraient eu peine à se mouvoir, quatre hommes se tenaient : deux marins à la peau noire, vêtus d'un pagne, un Européen trentenaire, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon trop neufs, et un autre d'une petite cinquantaine d'années. Celui-ci attira son attention : sa peau recuite, son visage, son corps émacié et l'ensemble turban et pagne qu'il portait montrait que sa vie quotidienne ne différait guère de celle de son équipage. Car l'on ne pouvait s'y tromper, il était maître à bord.

La vue du Potionniste s'affina, et ce dernier commença à le regretter quand le Capitaine s'approcha de lui, un air résolu sur le visage et une cigarette allumée à la main pointée vers lui.

Allait-il le torturer ? Non. L'explication de ce comportement lui fut donné dans la seconde. L'homme avait saisi le bras gonflé par l'injection du venin de la Rascasse volante et amenait le bout incandescent au plus près de la piqûre. _Thermolabile_ ,* pensa Severus. Le venin était détruit par la chaleur. Il suffisait de plonger la partie du corps atteinte dans un bain entre quarante et cinquante degrés, ou, comme ici, d'approcher l'extrémité rougeoyante d'une cigarette, en plusieurs fois. Pour cette dernière technique, cela prenait au moins cinq minutes.

Ne voulant pas souffrir plus que nécessaire, le Maître des Potions fouilla de sa main libre les nombreuses poches de ses habits, reconnaissant les fioles minuscules au toucher. _Pimentine, non... Potion de ratatinage, non plus..._ _ **Viagra sorcier ?!**_ _Ah oui, Albus me l'avait demandé... Ah, anti-douleur !_

D'une saccade il déboucha le flacon miniature et avala son contenu en une gorgée. L'effet fut immédiat : ses traits se détendirent et son souffle prit un rythme plus naturel, le tout sous les yeux ébahis des deux Européens, restés seuls avec lui.

Il n'avait plus qu'à avaler l'anti-venin universel qu'il avait mis au point mais celui-ci était hors d'atteinte, sous le bras immobile. Le plus jeune, comprenant son embarras, déplaça le membre, ouvrit les cachettes et bientôt Severus put boire son salut.

"Merci, murmura-t-il tandis que le Capitaine écrasait la cigarette devenue inutile dans un bol.

\- De rien... Sacrés remèdes que vous avez là ! fit ce dernier, admiratif, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite d'une piqûre de Poisson-Lion.

\- Evidemment !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Rien, je... j'ai un vieux contentieux avec les lions."

Les deux hommes n'insistèrent pas, et la minute qui suivit les vit partager du vin de palme avec leur hôte. Assis sur une chaise, Severus se sentait mieux, assez pour comprendre qu'après viendrait un interrogatoire plus ou moins subtil auquel il lui serait difficile de répondre. Cela fut confirmé dès que le plus âgé ouvrit la bouche,

mais il ne s'attendait pas à la question qui vint :

"Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un Djinn anglais vient faire ici, à Bab-el-Mandeb ?"

 **.**

"Vous... vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas un être surnaturel.

\- Vraiment ?! Parce que tout démontre le contraire, et pourtant vous êtes de chair et de sang. Quel paradoxe !

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer...

\- C'est simple. Nous sommes au Nord de l'Océan Indien, à des heures de la terre la plus proche. Nous n'avons croisé ni bateau, ni canot depuis hier. Nous dormions, Joseph et moi, quand l'un de mes hommes a crié : "Un Djinn à la mer !" D'habitude, les gens de votre espèce voyagent dans des bouteilles, auriez-vous perdu la vôtre ?

\- Elle était consignée, j'ai dû la rendre.

\- Pas de chance pour vous, fit sérieusement le Capitaine, tandis que le plus jeune cachait un sourire amusé derrière son verre, maintenant, passons à votre nationalité, que j'ai devinée grâce à votre accent. Je vous avoue que c'est le côté qui me pose le plus de problèmes.

\- Savoir de quel pays je suis vous chagrine plus que de voir en moi un Djinn ?

\- Monsieur, sourit-il, nous allons vers une mer où, pour les riverains, le merveilleux est la norme. Mais pour les coloniaux étroits d'esprit - et je mêle ici les Anglais et les Français - tout nouvel arrivant est un espion en puissance. Je me dois d'être prudent."

Ces dernières phrases confirmèrent à Severus qu'il avait fait non seulement un bond dans l'espace, mais aussi dans le temps. Les vêtements de "Joseph" dataient, le bateau ne comportait aucun équipement moderne et le journal qui avait fait, pour lui, office d'oreiller affichait une année qui le fit blêmir.

1930.

 _Merci, tante Vilma !_

 _ **.**_

"Ça va ? s'inquiéta Joseph, vous êtes tout pâle.

\- Euh, oui oui.

\- On croirait plutôt que le ciel vous est tombé sur la tête. Qu'avez-vous réalisé ?"

 _Par Merlin, cet homme est redoutable, il remarque tout !_

Severus relâcha son souffle. Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Pouvait-il leur dire la vérité sans qu'ils ne l'envoient dans l'équivalent local de Broadmoor ? **

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Je m'appelle Severus Snape, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, je suis un Sorcier. J'ai été projeté ici et à cette époque par un livre ensorcelé qui ne m'était pas destiné. A cause de cela, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

\- Vous venez du futur ?"

Hochement de tête.

" _Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il va se passer dans les années à venir ?!_ s'exalta Joseph, _les_ _Allemands_ _s'agitent, et ..._

 _-_ Désolé, mais je ne peux prendre le risque de changer l'Histoire.

\- Ah, fit l'homme, déçu, pouvez-vous au moins nous dire si nous allons réussir notre reportage et devenir célèbres ?"

Le Capitaine éclata de rire.

"Voyons, Joseph, comment pourrait-il savoir ?! Nous ne sommes pas si importants que cela dans le grand cours des choses.

\- Hum... pour vous répondre, il faudrait d'abord que je sache _qui_ vous êtes."

C'était vrai, ils ne s'étaient même pas présentés.

"Pardon, fit le plus jeune, je me nomme Joseph Kessel, je suis journaliste et écrivain. Mon patron voulait un sujet explosif, pour augmenter ses ventes. Je suis venu ici pour enquêter sur les trafics d'esclaves, et Henri est mon guide."

Celui-ci planta ses prunelles dans les obsidiennes fatiguées.

"Les indigènes m'appellent Abd el Haï, mais pour l'administration française je suis Henri de Monfreid."

L'auteur des Secrets de la Mer Rouge.

Le livre que Tante Vilma avait offert à Alistair.

 _Evidemment !_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les heures avaient fui, depuis le sauvetage, et le soleil au plus haut de sa courbe accompagnait le boutre où se trouvaient les hommes d'équipage, Severus, Kessel et de Monfreid. Ces derniers avaient décidé... de ne rien décider, au sujet du Potionniste. D'abord, parce qu'ils ne savaient que penser d'un homme se disant Sorcier, ensuite - et surtout - parce que leur mission d'observation du trafic d'esclaves ne pouvait être remise à plus tard. Les courants et une pause dans la Mousson leur étaient favorables pour un espace de deux jours, pas plus.

"Nous franchissons en ce moment Bab el Mandeb, la Porte des Lamentations, fit le Capitaine, à la fois pour Kessel et Severus, c'est le détroit qui fait communiquer l'Océan Indien et la Mer Rouge. A votre gauche, l'archipel des sept frères...

\- Bon sang, leurs sommets sont enneigés !

\- Non, Joseph, c'est du guano. Il y en a parfois sur un mètre d'épaisseur. Des gens viennent le récolter, mais pas souvent, car il faut que la mer soit calme."

La traversée se poursuivit sous vent arrière et les eaux offrirent bientôt aux voyageurs des anses propices au repos, en attendant d'avoir matière à reportage. Débarquer dans un coin désert leur permit de faire du feu et d'y rôtir une gazelle fraîchement tuée. Le soir venu, ils reprirent la mer.

"Bon, à partir de maintenant, pas de discussions à voix haute, chuchota de Monfreid, tout le monde scrute l'horizon. Les zarougs des passeurs mettent à peine deux heures pour franchir la distance Afrique-Arabie, tant ici elle est courte. Il nous faudra réussir deux choses : voir cet exploit et _surtout_... ne pas se faire tirer dessus.

\- Et échapper au bateau qui nous suit, ajouta Severus.

\- _Que_... comment savez-vous qu'on nous suit ?!

\- Oh, une Magie qui me permet de savoir qui est dans un rayon de dix milles sur toute étendue d'eau." _Bon, il n'allait pas leur préciser qu'il devait ce Pouvoir au Dieu Poséidon, cela ferait beaucoup à avaler._

"Notre suiveur... quel genre de bateau est-ce ?

\- Bien plus gros que le vôtre. Et avec une douzaine de personnes à bord.

\- Rhâââ, un Patrouilleur de Djibouti qui cherche à me coincer, le Gouverneur n'a pas renoncé à me mettre _une fois de plus_ en prison !

\- Ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde, précisa inutilement Kessel dans l'oreille du Potionniste.

\- Eh bien, chers compagnons d'infortune, ce point nous pose un ÉNORME problème, car le vent a tourné, et nous risquons de nous retrouver tous ensemble dans la même zone d'ici peu : les marchands d'esclaves, qui tireront sur tout ce qui navigue sans ralentir l'allure, la Patrouille, surarmée, qui répliquera sans ménager la poudre, et nous au beau milieu.

Messieurs, si vous n'avez pas fait votre testament, c'est trop tard pour y songer."

De Monfreid s'éloigna, laissant les deux autres s'entreregarder avec inquiétude.

 _Le Destin semble s'acharner_ , pensa Severus, _mais il y a peut-être une échappatoire... qui me demandera beaucoup d'énergie magique. Il va falloir que j'intervienne au tout dernier moment_."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La nuit confirma les craintes du Capitaine : relayant le vent, les courants menaient le boutre et son suiveur droit sur la route des marchands d'esclaves. Comble de malchance la lune était pleine, les nuages inexistants et l'on y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

"Snape, où en est la Patrouille ?

\- A un mille seulement derrière nous. Ils ont déployé plus de voiles pour réduire la distance.

\- Donc, ils veulent nous arraisonner. Les passeurs ?

\- Droit sur nous, dans une minute.

\- Bon sang, il ne sera pas dit que je n'aurais pas tout tenté ! Hé, vous autres, houspilla-t-il l'équipage, couvrez la mâture de tout ce que vous trouverez, même de vos mouchoirs. Il _faut_ qu'on gagne de la vitesse !"

Ainsi fut fait, et il semblât un instant que le boutre allait échapper au destin d'épave lui étant promis mais la marge était faible : s'ils passaient, ils seraient toujours en vue du zaroug et de la Patrouille.

"Si seulement on pouvait devenir invisible !

\- Cela peut se faire, intervint Severus.

\- _Hein ?!_

\- Dites à tout le monde de faire corps avec le bateau. Je vais lancer un Sort, mais il ne pourra durer longtemps."

Chacun agrippa les planches mouillées d'écume.

Le Potionniste compta : Dix secondes... Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, _zéro !_

Le Sort de Désillusion glissa sur les voiles, les cordages et les corps saisis par la sensation froide et étrange. En un instant ils avaient disparu.

Hélas, si le bateau n'était plus visible, l'écume qu'il soulevait l'était toujours, elle, et les passeurs dans l'esquif, la voyant, crurent qu'une petite embarcation comme la leur essayait de leur couper la route.

Ils tirèrent dans sa direction.

La Patrouille, entendant cela, tira à son tour.

Une balle frappa Severus à l'épaule, brisant sa concentration et provoquant le retour du boutre dans le monde visible.

 _Une cible parfaite_ , aurait dit Alistair.

Et eux au milieu.

...

* * *

* Thermolabile veut dire qui est détruit, neutralisé, grâce à la chaleur. Ici, le venin de la Rascasse volante.

** Broadmoor est un Hôpital Psychiatrique de haute sécurité, en Angleterre.

Les boutres et les zarougs sont des bateaux traditionnels, voguant notamment en Mer Rouge.

Le mille est une unité de distance qui fait 1.852 mètres.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review. Severus est certes blessé mais il se soignera bien vite.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite histoire que je dédicace à ma chère Fantômette. Joyeux Anniversaire !

 **.**

Nous avions laissé Severus et ses nouveaux amis en fâcheuse posture. Rassurez-vous, la cavalerie arrive. Enfin, quand je dis cavalerie...

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'aventurier de la Porte des Lamentations

 _Troisième partie_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Lancé trop vite pour manoeuvrer, le zaroug des passeurs allait heurter le boutre des Européens par le travers et les équipages, terrorisés et résignés à la fois, attendaient le choc qui les feraient tous passer par-dessus bord, pour servir de déjeuner aux requins. Ils étaient si certains de leur sort que nul ne s'avisa des brusques changements qui advinrent.

Le vent tomba, d'un coup !

Le courant Sud-Nord qui portait le boutre semblait soudain vouloir modifier la trajectoire dudit bateau. Trop tard ! La collision était inévitable.

Alors se produisit un fait qui allait entrer dans la légende de la Mer Rouge.

 **.**

Quelque chose sous la mer avait contourné le zaroug et une énorme, une _gigantesque_ vague avait pris l'embarcation par en-dessous et l'avait projetée dans les airs.

Kessel, de Monfreid, ses matelots, tous regardèrent avec de grands yeux s'accomplir le prodige : le zaroug décolla, passa au-dessus d'eux en une courbe parfaite et s'écrasa sur le pont du Patrouilleur que les militaires avaient à peine eu le temps de déserter.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Kessel au Capitaine, une éruption de gaz sous-marine ?

\- Je doute qu'il existe un poisson assez gros pour péter comme cela.

\- Mais... je pensais à un gisement de gaz naturel que les fonds marins auraient libéré brusquement, moi, pas à une Baleine qui aurait des problèmes d'intestins !

\- **Taisez-vous !** Vous allez finir par la vexer.

\- Monsieur Snape ?

\- Regardez..."

Dans le sillage du bateau se rapprochait une masse, toujours immergée, qui devait bien faire trente mètres de long. Aucun doute possible, c'était un animal. D'ailleurs, les matelots l'avaient identifiée, ils la désignaient du doigt en criant :

"Sultan el bahar !... Sultan el Bahar* nous a sauvés !... Regardez, Capitaine, l'esprit du Grand Cachalot veille toujours sur vous !"

Et ils rirent de leur chance de naviguer avec un protégé des forces occultes, tandis que Kessel questionna des yeux son ami.

"Tu connais cette histoire, Joseph, fit ce dernier d'un ton usé, tu l'as lue dans mon journal de bord. Nous avions été attaqués et la dynamite nous avait permis de nous en sortir. Bien sûr, mes matelots de l'époque avaient raconté cela à leur façon, à grands renforts de merveilleux, et le bouche-à-oreille n'a fait qu'amplifier le phénomène. Depuis je suis, soi-disant, sous l'aile des Dieux.

\- En tout cas vous l'êtes, maintenant, murmura le Sorcier.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Voyez, au sommet de l'animal, près de l'évent, une silhouette... c'est sûrement le Dieu Poséidon. Il est le seul qui puisse faire obéir un cétacé aussi gros que ce cachalot."

En effet, regagnant la surface, le duo marin se laissait distinguer de plus en plus, faisant béer les bouches de Kessel et de Monfreid. Severus profita de ce mutisme pour s'écarter et soigner d'un Sort son épaule. La blessure disparut aussitôt.

"Euh... je n'imaginais pas le Dieu Poséidon comme cela !" fit à côté de lui un Joseph incertain.

 _Hein ?! Mais que raconte-t-il ?_

Le Potionniste pivota vers les nouveaux arrivants et pâlit d'un coup.

Soit, l'homme désormais à l'air libre était de grande taille, trop grande pour ne pas être d'ascendance divine, mais la ressemblance avec le Maître des Océans s'arrêtait là.

Kessel avait raison, Poséidon n'aurait jamais porté des baskets siglées _Twickenham For Ever,_ ni un maillot de Rugby du Quinze de la Rose.

Et surtout, il n'aurait pas eu sur les épaules une tête de Calamité Cornue qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Alistair !

\- Vous connaissez ce particulier ?"

Il allait répondre quand il vit le Minotaure s'éloigner sur la bosse, en direction de l'évent, et y glisser face à eux jusqu'à la taille. Il blêmit encore plus à le voir agiter les bras vers l'extérieur.

"Par Merlin... _**tout le monde à plat ventre !**_ s'écria le Sorcier en joignant lui-même l'action à la parole

\- Que...

\- Cet idiot va se faire projeter par le souffle du cachalot jusqu'ici !"

Sept silhouettes le rejoignirent sur le pont. Juste à temps. Un fort claquement atteignit leurs oreilles, un corps les survola comme un boulet de canon, et...

 _ **BOUM !**_

... ficha ses cornes dans le mât du boutre qui ne put supporte le choc. Il y eu un _**craaac !**_ sinistre, et l'ensemble de la mâture s'écroula sur le pont.

"Oh non, pas _encore !"_ gémit Severus, les mains sur la tête.

Ben si !

 **.**

 **"Toi et tes entrées fracassantes !** gronda le Maître des Potions.

\- Désolé, Sev, j'avais pourtant bien demandé..."

Ils s'interrompirent. Un bruit saccadé leur parvenait de l'arrière du bateau, un bruit qui ressemblait à

"Je rêve, ou ce cachalot se marre comme une baleine ? Qui est-il ?

\- Alors, dans l'ordre : oui, **elle** rit. Maudit'Bique !

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de l'insulter ?

\- J' l'insulte pas, Sev. Maudit'Bique, c'est son nom. C'est une cousine du cétacé du roman d'Hermann Melville. Le seul problème avec elle...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a un sens de l'humour particulier ?

\- ... ouaip ! C'est pour ça que Grand-Père Poséidon ne veut pas la laisser sortir trop souvent, elle fait que des bêtises.

\- Vous devez vous entendre à merveille. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu utilisée pour venir ici ?

\- Je voulais te rejoindre au plus vite. Et les Go Fast n'existent pas encore à cette époque, alors..."

Severus sourit malgré lui. Alistair était beaucoup de choses : un bon Enquêteur pour Madame Kostik, un réservoir à conneries pour Nemo, un aimant à catastrophes pour sa mère Leonia, un papa formidable pour Harry et Elspeth... chacun avait son avis. Mais pour Severus, il était tout simplement son compagnon d'âme, celui sans qui il était perdu. Et réciproquement.

La colère du Potionniste fondit et il se détourna de la poupe, laissant Maudit'Bique à son hilarité. Il était temps de réparer le boutre et de voguer hors de portée de la Patrouille militaire, bien trop proche à son goût.

"Mince... les matelots... ils me regardent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes ! Ils ont jamais vu un Minotaure de leur vie ou quoi ?

\- Il y a des chances, murmura Severus.

\- Il est vrai que les bipèdes à cornes sont plutôt rares, ici, confirma de Monfreid,

sauf parmi les cocus de la colonie."

Si même lui s'y mettait...

.

o-O-o

.

La mâture réparée, le boutre put avancer à faible allure, ou plutôt _sinuer_ sous les ondulations que lui imprimait Maudit'Bique - l'expression bateau-ivre semblait faite pour lui - puisque le vent n'était pas revenu et que le moteur refusait de marcher. A l'intérieur du carré, Kessel, de Monfreid, Alistair et Severus faisaient le point sur la situation.

"Résumons, fit ce dernier à son compagnon, tu as récupéré le livre ensorcelé chez nous et Flitwick a "déchiffré" le Sortilège.

\- Ouaip !

\- Pas de retour possible pour nous, sauf dans un cas : qu'Henry de Monfreid dédicace ledit livre. Mais pas dans n'importe quelles conditions ! Il doit estimer que l'on _mérite_ cette dédicace.

C'est là que je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est la volonté de Tante Vilma. Elle veut être sûre que nous n'avons pas une vie ennuyeuse, et qui mieux que _lui_ peut en juger ?

\- _Pas une vie ennuy..._ par le chapeau vert de Fudge, nos vies sont tout sauf ennuyeuses ! Quelle idée a-t-elle eu ?!

\- Vilma détestait le conformisme. Et je te rappelle qu'au départ le livre m'était seul destiné, au jour de ma majorité. Pour elle, c'était la limite pour faire de moi quelqu'un de libre et différent des autres.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que je naîtrais Minotaure, ce qui m'a rendu différent dès le départ. Tu sais, Sev, je me suis souvent demandé ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais né normal, Sorcier ou non. Je crois que je me serais fondu dans le moule.

\- Pas toi ! Ce n'est pas ta nature.

\- Il est tentant de le faire, parfois, si cela signifie trouver une place dans la société.

Heureusement, mon minois bovin ne m'a pas laissé le choix, et j'ai fait alors une merveilleuse découverte, d'autres personnes aussi déjantées que moi existaient et m'acceptaient tel que j'étais.

\- _**Excusez-moi, Messieurs !**_ les interrompit de Monfreid.

Votre histoire est très passionnante, mais j'aimerais voir le livre que je dois 'dédicacer' pour permettre votre départ."

Alistair le sortit de sa poche, des Sortilèges l'ayant protégé de l'eau de mer.

" C'est une blague ?! s'écria le Capitaine, au vu de la couverture.

\- **Je le savais !...** Cela s'est fait, je le savais, clama Kessel en lui chipant l'ouvrage, et l'édition est datée de l'année prochaine !

Messieurs, merci d'apporter de l'eau à mon moulin ! Cela fait des semaines que j'essaie de persuader Henry de publier le récit de ses aventures. Il ne pourra plus se dérober, maintenant."**

Le Capitaine était comme statufié, et peut-être serait-il resté longtemps comme cela si un de ses matelots n'était entré en courant.

"Abd el Haï ! Le bateau des Patrouilleurs, il approche... ils ont des gros fusils fixés sur le pont, et..."

 _ **Boum !**_

Tous se précipitèrent au dehors.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'alarma de Monfreid, ils sont équipés d'un canon léger qui vise notre mât.

\- Cette mâture a un mauvais karma.

\- Tais-toi, Alistair ! Maudit'Bique peut-elle nous aider ?

\- Ils sont trop proches, Sev, elle provoquerait un naufrage.

\- Alors c'est à nous d'agir. _Allons-y !_

 **.**

Décrire ce qui suivit fut bref : s'étant projetés sur le Patrouilleur, Severus fit tomber les militaires à grands renforts de _Stupéfix_ , tandis qu'Alistair, sous sa forme de Taureau, broyait le fût du canon sous ses formidables molaires. Le commandant, voyant cela , jugea opportun de s'évanouir, les hommes restants se rendirent et déposèrent les armes, dont le Minotaure tressa les canons en scoubidous.

"Ils nous laisseront tranquille, on peut rentrer."

Ils furent accueillis en héros sur le boutre par l'équipage et un Kessel enthousiaste.

De Monfreid ne dit rien. Il tendit seulement le livre au Potionniste.

"Voilà, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous."

 _Il avait écrit la dédicace !_

Le Sortilège permettant leur retour s'enclencha, Maudit'Bique disparut, le vent revint gonfler les voiles et poussa le boutre vers de nouveaux horizons.

Alistair et Sev avaient déjà regagné l'Écosse.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Le lendemain._

Severus venait de se mettre à des corrections matinales quand il aperçut le livre sur son bureau.

Ils n'y avaient plus touché depuis leur retour.

Il l'ouvrit. Quelques lignes ornaient le revers de la couverture.

 _"N'ayez jamais peur de la vie, n'ayez jamais peur de l'aventure, faites confiance au hasard, à la chance, à la Destinée. Partez, allez conquérir d'autres espaces, d'autres espérances. Le reste vous sera donné de surcroît._

 _Henry de Monfreid."_

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

Le plus précieux des Secrets de la Mer Rouge.

...

* * *

* Sultan el bahar signifie Roi de la Mer.

** Authentique. C'est bien Joseph Kessel qui a encouragé Henry de Monfreid à publier Les Secrets de la Mer Rouge.


End file.
